Naruto of the marsh
by bryce97h
Summary: Re-Write! Naruto is taken to a new village to be trained by a mysterious man


Today was Naruto's fifth birthday, it should be a happy day for a five year old but it was just another day for Naruto, just a little bit worst. To him a birthday was just a day where everyone beat the shit out of you for some reason, he didn't know if it was what a birthday was supposed to be or if it was just what happened to him.

Right now he was heading to the Hokage's office, because the old man always gave him a present on this day. He didn't know exactly why the old man always gave him a gift on this day, he just went with the flow, said thankyou and enjoyed the toy he got until someone stole it from him.

Last year the third Hokage gave him a bow staff to train with but a chunin came along and snapped it after offering to help teach him how to use it.

(Flash back)

Naruto was really happy he was finally given something that could help him become an awesome ninja, he was going to train so hard to make the old man proud of him. He had it all planned out, he would start with a warm up of push ups and sit ups then he was going to start practicing a few of the katas the old man had taught him.

Naruto walked through the rather abandoned streets twirling the staff in his right hand. He was on top of the world, nothing could bring him down from this high. He made his way to a training ground that the Hokage had said he would be able to use because no one had booked it out that day.

When Naruto got there he saw that there was a young man practicing with a bow staff of his own. He watched in awe as the man span the staff around his body smacking it against the wooden training dummies.

The man stopped upon noticing the blonde boy in the same field, he took a couple of minutes to register who it was then scowled at the young boy before shouting at him. "What do you want NARUTO?" he spat the boy's name with venom. Everyone knew who Naruto was, he was the boy who was loved by the third Hokage but hated by everyone else, the one who got away with all the annoying pranks because of the third Hokage.

This mad Naruto jump at the man's anger directed at him "I w-was told that I could train here because it wasn't b-booked out t-today." Naruto stuttered out in fear.

"Who told you that?" The man looked very sceptical of the boy's words.

"The Hokage d-did." Naruto honestly replied.

The man sighed in defeat he knew the boy was close to the Hokage so what he was saying was probably the truth. "Alright Naruto I'll show you how to use that thing" he said pointing to the staff Naruto was holding.

"Really?" Naruto sounded surprised, worried and a bit apprehensive to what the man said and rightly so, no one was ever this nice to him.

"Sure why not" the man said with a grin that warned you of his evil. "First hold it like this." The man said showing Naruto the correct way to hold the staff.

The man taught Naruto the basics of how to use the staff before asking Naruto to spar with him, Naruto immediately agreed but regrated it. The first strike from his "sensei" smashed his staff.

"Now that you don't have a staff there's no need for you to be here" the man basically laughed out. He had deliberately enhanced his staff with chakra so the strike would destroy the blade.

Naruto had reported it to the Hokage but he couldn't get enough evidence against the man to make him buy Naruto a new one.

(End Flash back)

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office ignoring the glare he got from the secretary, to find there were five people in the room, there was the third Hokage, three people he recognised as the village elders and one young man he didn't recognise as a shinobi of this village.

Said man looked to be in his early twenties, he had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail that went down his back and into his trench coat. He had a scar across the left side of his face that looked like it came from a tiger. His eyes were a light brown and his left one had a slight yellowy tinge to it. The man wore a long black trench coat that went down to his ankles, although Naruto couldn't see the whole picture he could see the start of a picture on the back of the man coat. Naruto was snapped out of his musings when the Hokage addressed him.

"Ahh, Naruto happy birthday it's so good to see you." The third Hokage said in a very sweet tone.

"Hi Old man Hokage, who are these people and what are they doing here?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Well Naruto these three are the village elders." Explained Hiruzen motioning to Danzo, Homura and Koharu. "And this young man is Taku, they are all here to discuss your birthday present for this year."

'_What could be so important that all these people need to be here to talk about my birthday present?' _Naruto thought to himself looking at all the people in the room feeling a bit nervous.

"We just think it isn't wise to send the jinch… boy to another nation to be trained by some up start ninja with talent unknown when there are perfectly good teachers here that could teach the boy, like Danzo." Said Homura just ignoring the fact that Naruto was in the room.

"I will not allow Danzo to turn Naruto into one of his mindless minions, plus there are no ninjas that are willing to teach Naruto." Counted Hiruzen. "And I can vouch for this young man's talent myself as I have seen him fight against many strong opponents and come out victorious, he even defeated our own Kakashi Hatake in a friendly spar. As for Naruto being sent out of the village I think that would be good for him."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" shouted Naruto shocking everyone in the room. "Why don't you ask me what I want?"

"Because no one cares what you want, brat." Stated Danzo bluntly. Earning himself a hit on the back of the head from the Hokage.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto." Apologised the old Hokage. "I know we should've asked you what you wanted but truth be told we didn't think you would take all the options into consideration. For that I am sorry Naruto."

"It's okay Jiji but I would have liked to been asked if I would like to leave the village before you all start denying me the right to leave. Why do you old farts care if I leave anyway?" Naruto queried the three old advisers.

Sarutobi sighed, he should have known this question would have been asked. "Well Naruto we have some big news to tell you so I think you should take a seat." The wizened Hokage decided today would be the best time to tell Naruto about his jinchuuriki status and his lineage.

Naruto sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage and waited patiently for the man to tell him what he needed to tell him. Naruto was excited, nervous and a little bit frightened.

"what I'm about to tell you Naruto is something you need to know to make the decision on what I'm going to ask you in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay Jiji. I understand." Naruto smiled at the old man, making this a bit easier for the aging Hokage.

"Naruto I would like to tell you who your parents are." This got a gasp of shock from the youngest person in the room. Every time he asked the old man who his parents were he would always say he didn't know, now he was about to reveal everything. "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was a beautiful Kunoichi and very respected amongst her peers."

"Wow my mum sounds pretty cool, and strong but what did she look like? What was her rank? And how did she die?" Naruto sounded so happy that he was finally going to find out stuff about his parents.

"Well she had red hair and dark blue. Her rank was jonin and she died when…" Sarutobi froze at this part. How was he supposed to tell a five year old kid that his mother died after she had the kyuubi ripped out of her? This was going to be a real pain in the arse. "Your mother died fighting the nine tailed fox." This wasn't a lie, after all his mother was fighting to control the beast.

"What about my dad who was he?" Naruto asked a bit excited. His mum was very powerful so his dad would have to be as well.

"Naruto although not many people know this, the truth is your father was Minato Namikaze. The fourth Hokage." Hiruzen told the young jinchuuriki with pride.

Naruto was over the moon his dad was the fourth Hokage. The greatest ninja to ever live, his hero was his dad. All this made Naruto ecstatic but it also made Naruto a little bit sad because his parents had both died during the kyuubi attack.

Naruto was pulled out of his thought when one of the elders butted in. "Hokage sama! This is an outrage to say such profanities. Claiming this boy is the son of the great fourth Hokage, you must be mad Hiruzen!" shouted the elder in rage.

"shut up Homura, this is the truth the boy is Minato's son and he will be getting his inheritance once he becomes a genin, whether it be of this village or another!" shouted Hiruzen in return, he was starting to get really pissed off at his ex-teammates always trying to undermined him.

But none the less he continued. He handed Naruto a scroll before talking again. "Naruto this scroll contains letters from your parents and some money they left you. It also contains a letter describing why the villagers hate you, as you put it all the time. I want you to take it home read the letters and answer this question. Would you like to be trained by this young man?" he said gesturing to the man with the scar on his face. "Or would you like to wait till you enter the academy before you start training? Now Naruto you don't have to answer until tomorrow." The Hokage said with a smile

Naruto got up to leave when a voice called to him. "Naruto wait!" it was the young man with the scar. "Before you go I have something I need to tell you. If you choose to come with me, I will train you for seven years, in those seven years I will teach you taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu or bowjutsu and training in the main ninja weapons; kunai and shuriken. After those seven years you will be given the choice to join my village's armed forces or return to konohakagure and take the academy test and become a genin of this village. I just thought you should know before you made your choice, what I was offering you." The scarred man finished the disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving everyone in the room a bit shocked at the man's antics.

"I want to learn how to do that!" Naruto said excitedly before leaving to read the scroll.

xX0Xx

Naruto now sitting on the bed in the place he's called home for the last two years after being kicked out of the orphanage for no reason what so ever. He mused over the fact that he now had the chance to make his life so much better by leaving this god forsaken village and starting a new life, but he didn't want to disappoint his parents, they had been two of the villages best ninjas, they had died for the village, so is it okay for him to leave?

Plagued by these thought he completely forgot about the scrolls that he had been given till a tap on his window brought him back to the world of the realm of the living.

Naruto looked over to the window to see the man from the meeting there, the one that wanted to take him from the village. 'What is he doing here?' thought Naruto. He walked over to the window and cracked it open letting the man slide in.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked ever so sweetly

The man sweat dropped at the bluntness of the five year old. "Well Naruto it struck me that you probably don't know how to read, do you?"

"I do too know how to read!" Naruto yelled very defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought with you not starting school yet you wouldn't know how to read yet." Apologised the young man. "Well I'll be going then." The man turned around to leave the room.

"WAIT!" the man cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I lied. I don't know how to read. Can you please read it for me?" Naruto said handing the scroll to the man.

"Hmmm this is interesting, it's a blood seal. You'll have to spread a little bit of your blood on the seal to open it." He explained to Naruto handing back the scroll.

Naruto did just this and four letters fell out and five separate scrolls fell out as well. Naruto handed the man the four letters and asked him to read them to him.

The man opened the first letter and began to read it.

'_Dear Naruto _

_If you are reading this then my worst fears have come true and the kyuubi escaped from your mother during child birth. This may come as a shock to you but your mother was a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, she had inside her the nine tailed fox. I hope you can forgive me and your mother for leaving you alone._

_Love from your dad Minato Namikaze.'_

The man opened the next letter and began reading it.

'_Dear Naruto_

_I am truly sorry for what I have to do to you, but hopefully the village will see you as the hero you are, just like your mother was. I have to seal the nine tail fox inside you. I know that you are strong enough to handle this but I will not blame you if you hate me forever. _

_Love always your dad Minato Namikaze.'_

Naruto was slightly conflicted. He was happy to know that his father loved him but he was angry that his father had sealed the bane of the whole village inside of him. It all made sense now, the villages hated him not for who he is but who he holds.

"Well Naruto that was very informative, wasn't it?" he said looking at the young boy with apologetic eyes.

"I bet you don't want to teach me any more now you know the truth, just like everyone else. You hate me don't you now that you know the truth!" Naruto yelled with tears running down his face.

"Naruto how could I hate you when I don't know you. Naruto you should know something about the beast being sealed inside you. You are not the beast, you are its' prison. You make the rules and it follows the rules." After hearing that Naruto relaxed a bit and quietly thanked the young man.

"Okay Naruto let's start this letter.

_Dear Naruto _

_There is the possibility that I will not survive your birth so if that happens I want you to know I love you. Your father and I believe that you will be a fine shinobi even if we're not there to teach you. We have named Jiraiya of the sannin your god father. We hope he takes good care of you. If he doesn't I will personally come back from the dead and beat him to an inch of his life. _

_Naruto don't be too mad at Jiraiya if he doesn't look after you, don't get me wrong that would make him a complete and utter arse hole but he does important work for the village and it may be difficult for him to look after you, just make sure when you see him you demand he teaches you your fathers technique. I say this all in good fun because I'm sure you won't have to read this but if you do then that means I have died and left you alone, and for that I am truly sorry._

_Love always your mother Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruto had a sad smile on his face but it then turned into a scowl. Who was this Jiraiya that was supposed to look after him? What was so important that he couldn't look after him? These were the kind of thoughts that went through Naruto's mind."

"Naruto I know you're probably really mad at Jiraiya, but you should know that without him this village would fall and everyone in this village would probably be dead, including the third Hokage. So don't be mad at him, just think of a way he can repay you."

A wicked smile crossed Naruto's face as he thought of ways he could make his '_god father'_ repay him.

"Alright Naruto we're onto the final letter, do you want me to read it now or do you want to read it latter?" asked the young man with a questioning look.

"Read it to me now" Naruto replied with a long yawn.

"Alright

'_Dear Naruto_

_It has become more apparent that we may not survive your birth so your father and I have decided to leave you some momentous for you to remember us by, they are in the five scrolls we put inside this scroll. There will be instructions on how to use the things in the scrolls. We love you Naruto so of course we had to leave you something._

_Love from mum and dad'_

Well Naruto I think you should sleep on that before you decide what you're going to do tomorrow. Sleep well my young friend and I will see you tomorrow." The man stood up and left Naruto to think about everything he had been told today.

He had found out who his parents were, why the village hated him, the fact that he should never have been left alone and the fact that his mother was in a similar position as him, that is being a jinchuuriki. He would have to take this all into consideration when choosing whether or not he was going to stay in the village. But for now he needed some sleep.

He got up closed the window went to his room and went to sleep.

xX0Xx

**Over three thousand words. It's a new record! For me anyway.**

**I am re-writing this story because it was painfully bad the way I first wrote it so this will be the first chapter and the next one will hopefully be out sometime next week.**

**Please leave any suggestions to make it better.**

**P.S can I get suggestions for four girl's names and one boy's name?**

**Thanks **


End file.
